La desdichada historia de Edd el Penas
by Dryadeh
Summary: Todos los Guardias de la Noche tienen un sobrenombre y una historia que contar. Esta es la historia de Edd el Penas. Sin spoilers.


Esta viñeta es algo crack y es una completa tontería. La escribí de broma como regalo para dos amigas xD porque todas somos muy fans de Edd el Penas (¡Edd el Penas para el Trono de Hierro!). No tiene ningún tipo de spoiler pero si aún no habéis leído _"Choque de Reyes_", es posible que aún no conozcáis a este mítico personaje del Muro xDDD**  
**

* * *

**La desdichada historia de Edd el Penas**

Edd nació una lluviosa tarde de Noviembre en una aldea cercana a Piedras Viejas. Nació con el cordón umbilical rodeando su minúsculo y rosado cuello, de modo que durante prácticamente un minuto pensaron que había muerto. Su padre ya lo había cubierto con una áspera manta para apartarlo de la vista de su llorosa madre, cuando Edd rompió a llorar a pleno pulmón.

Su abuela se lo contó cuando Edd tenía ocho años y estaba llorando porque Jarwyn Nariz Corta lo había tirado de un árbol. Desde entonces Edd comprendió por qué desde que podía recordar había tenido la sensación de que él sólo tenía mala suerte: había gastado toda su buena suerte el día en que nació, cuando se libró de ser enterrado vivo.

Siempre que hacía alguna travesura con Jarwyn y los demás muchachos de la aldea, era a él a quien pillaban. Siempre le tocaba la ración más pequeña de comida en la mesa. Se ponía a diluviar cuando lo mandaban a buscar setas al bosque y en casi todas las manzanas que robaba, le aparecía un gusano.

Se acostó con una chica una vez, cuando tenía quince años, en una feria de Piedras Viejas. Había bebido demasiado vino barato, le faltaban unos cuantos dientes y estaba muy sucia, pero seguía siendo una chica, así que Edd no lo dudó cuando ella le cogió una mano, y toda sonrisas, lo llevó detrás de unos arbustos. Edd se corrió a los treinta segundos, pero se sintió afortunado porque ella se quedó dormida y no se enteró.

Al día siguiente, cuando comenzaron a picarle sus partes, comprendió que no había tenido tanta suerte como había pensado. La chica desdentada le había pegado ladillas.

Cometió el error de contárselo a Jarwyn y a la media hora toda la aldea lo sabía, lo que se tradujo en que hasta las ancianas que se cruzaba por la calle se reían de él, con sus bocas desdentadas, recordándole a la maldita muchacha de Piedras Viejas.

A raíz de eso empezaron a llamarlo Edd el Ladillas, y desde ese momento, el fatalismo se apoderó de Edd, que asumió que los dioses le habían regalado su ración de buena suerte a otra persona así que a él sólo podían pasarle desgracias.

Unos años después, cuando llevaba parte de la cosecha a Piedras Viejas para venderla en el mercado, unos bandidos le salieron al camino. Aunque parecían aldeanos normales y corrientes que volvían de Piedras Viejas, Edd pensó "_Seguro que van a robarme. Seguro que me robaran hasta la mula. Seguro que me atan desnudo a un árbol y la gente que pase por el camino se reirá de mí en lugar de soltarme. Además empezará a llover y me congelaré, y seguro que tengo un nido de pájaros encima y todos me cagan_".

Sin embargo, los aldeanos, después de informarle de que ese día el mercado estaba muy animado y examinar las manzanas y calabazas que Edd llevaba en su carro felicitándole por su buen aspecto, se marcharon.

Edd no podía creerse su suerte. Sin embargo, a los quince minutos se encontró con unos jinetes en el camino. Se trataba de caballeros que llevaban la librea Sir Romuald, el señor de Viejas Piedras.

Los tres caballeros observaron a Edd con desconfianza. Edd los observó con resignación.

"_Seguro que están buscando a algún forajido. Seguro que se parece a mí porque tengo una cara muy corriente y mucha mala suerte. Seguro que me llevan a Piedras Viejas y me ponen en un cepo y le dan a la gente mis manzanas y mis calabazas para que me las tiren a la cabeza_".

El que parecía el líder de los hombres de Sir Romuald le dio el alto, y Edd tiró de las riendas de su vieja mula para que se detuviera. Entonces el caballero desmontó y se acercó al destartalado carromato de Edd.

—¿A dónde se dirige? —le preguntó.

—A Piedras Viejas —contestó Edd.

El caballero de rostro adusto y un bigote ridículamente largo lo miró aún con más desconfianza.

—¿Y qué asuntos le llevan a Piedras Viejas?

—Voy a vender mis manzanas y calabazas en el mercado —replicó Edd, cada vez más convencido de que iba a acabar en un cepo.

El caballero no respondió, se atusó el bigote y comenzó a examinar la mercancía sin ningún cuidado. Removió entre calabazas y manzanas, tirando unas cuantas al suelo y de pronto, murmurando un "¡_Ajá_!" triunfal, extrajo un pequeño saco marrón que Edd no había visto en su vida.

Después le hizo una seña a sus hombres, que se acercaron a prender a Edd. Él ni se molestó en preguntar por qué lo detenían, suponía que tarde o temprano alguien se lo contaría. O no, qué más daba.

Lo llevaron a Piedras Viejas y lo metieron en el calabozo del castillo de Sir Romuald. Lo dejaron allí olvidado durante varias horas. Nadie le llevó agua ni pan duro y Edd comprendió que lo dejarían ahí, para que muriera de hambre y las ratas se lo comieran, posiblemente mientras aún estaba vivo pero demasiado débil para espantarlas. Y después echarían lo que quedara de él a los cuervos. Y si aún sobraba algo, se lo comerían los gusanos.

Pero entonces apareció Sir Romuald, un hombre regordete, bajito y con la cara más colorada que Edd había visto en su vida, y lo acusó de haberle robado las joyas que había en el saco de su carromato.

Edd, sin esforzarse demasiado porque sabía que no iba a librarse de esa aunque fuera inocente, le explicó que él no había robado nada. Simplemente se dirigía a Piedras Viejas a vender sus manzanas y sus calabazas cuando sus guardias lo apresaron.

Cuando Sir Romuald, más colorado todavía, le preguntó cómo habían llegado las joyas a su carromato entonces, Edd le dijo que se había topado con unos aldeanos esa mañana, que habían estado husmeando entre sus manzanas.

Sir Romuald le preguntó si lo consideraba tan estúpido como para creerse que los ladrones habían decidido regalarle a él su botín y Edd no pudo responder a eso. Entonces el Señor de Piedras Viejas se marchó refunfuñando y lo dejó allí, otros dos días. Le llevaron agua sucia y pan tan duro que parecía piedra un par de veces al día, y entonces Edd se dio cuenta de que no iban a dejarlo morir de hambre.

"_Eso significa que va a ahorcarme. Con la suerte que tengo, seguro que no me rompo el cuello y me quedo pataleando hasta ponerme azul. Seguro que me asfixiaré lentamente. O a lo mejor me decapitan y el hacha no está lo suficientemente afilada y me desangro hasta morir. O puede que me metan vivo en una jaula colgante y me dejen pudrirme ahí hasta que me coman los cuervos_".

La mañana del tercer día, Sir Romuald volvió a visitarle.

—El castigo por robar a un señor es la muerte —lo informó el Sir —Pero como hemos recuperado las joyas me siento generoso. Te doy a elegir: o te cortamos las dos manos y te dejamos marchar, o te llevamos hasta el muro y te unes a la Guardia de la noche.

A Edd no le resultó difícil tomar una decisión. Con la suerte que tenía, seguro que si le cortaban las manos se le infectarían los muñones y acabaría muriendo lenta y dolorosamente. Pero si lo llevaban al Muro, podría morir de congelación por el camino, o devorado por los lobos, y si llegaba vivo no podría volver a follar en la vida y pasaría frio el resto de sus días.

El frío y la abstinencia le parecieron la mejor opción, así que Edd decidió tomar el negro. Los tres caballeros que lo habían detenido fueron los encargados de escoltarle en su largo camino hasta el Muro.

A los caballeros no les gustó un pelo tener que hacer un viaje tan largo para escoltar a un ladronzuelo, así que se pasaron el rato quejándose y cada mañana despertaban a Edd con una patada. Pero con el paso de los días, se hicieron a la idea y el que empezó a quejarse fue Edd.

—No he podido ni despedirme de mis padres. Pero seguro que ni se dan cuenta de que no vuelvo. Seguro que lo sienten más por todas las manzanas y calabazas perdidas. Seguro que en la aldea nadie echa de menos a Edd el Ladillas. Y en el Muro me pondrán a limpiar urinales y mierda de caballo. Seguro que mi jergón es el peor de todos y mi habitación la más fría, y se me congelarán tanto las pelotas que no podré ni mear.

Y por las noches, cuando encendían una pequeña hoguera junto al Camino Real para guarecerse del creciente frío y oían los aullidos de los lobos en el bosque cercano, las preocupaciones de Edd aumentaban.

—Seguro que los lobos me devoran mientras duermo y habré hecho este largo viaje sólo para morir lejos de casa. Seguro que…

—¡Quieres callarte! —le gritó uno de los caballeros —Estoy harto de tus quejas.

—Pobre Edd —se rió otro —Edd y sus penas.

Finalmente, después de varias nevadas, una herradura suelta y una cantidad ingente de quejas de Edd, los tres caballeros y el muchacho llegaron al Muro.

Cuando Lord Mormont, el Comandante de la Guardia de la noche, les salió al encuentro, los caballeros de Sir Romuald no podían parecer más aliviados.

—Hombres de Sir Romuald, ¿qué os trae por aquí? —preguntó el Viejo Oso, con su voz áspera y retumbante.

—Le traemos a un ladronzuelo de Piedras Viejas —dijo el caballero al mando —Edd.

—Edd el Penas —añadió el otro entre risas. Con la suerte que tenía Edd, varios hermanos juramentados que pasaban por allí lo oyeron y lo miraron burlonamente.

"_Bueno_" se dijo "_Edd el Penas me va bien. Mi vida es una colección de penas. Supongo que es mejor que Edd el Ladillas. Al menos las penas no hacen que te piquen las pelotas_".

Lord Mormont miró a Edd, examinándolo con gesto rudo.

"_Ya me ha cogido manía. Seguro que me mandará dormir en los establos y limpiarle el culo a su caballo"._

—Bueno, Edd, bienvenido al Muro —le dijo finalmente —Ese edificio de ahí son las cocinas. Ve a que te den algo de comer y a calentarte al fuego. No quisiera darte más penas en tu primer día.

Sin creerse su suerte, Edd se marchó corriendo a las cocinas, temeroso de que el Lord Comandante cambiara de idea. Y desde ese día, todo el mundo comenzó a llamarlo Edd el Penas.

* * *

Hace unas semanas, hice un test para ver a qué personaje de ASOIAF me parecía más...¡y me salió Edd el Penas! xDDDDD No sé si es bueno o malo, pero definitivamente es muy gracioso xD ¡Tengo muchísimas ganas de que estrenen la 2ª temporada de la serie y de "conocerlo" xD!

Si alguien ha leído esta chorrada, le agradecería que me diera su opinión ;)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**


End file.
